tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Capranix
Capranix are a race of goat-like humanoids that are native to Etan. There are major Capranix populations in Osana, Yeleghem and the mountains of Etan. In Game Rules Capranix - 5E * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. * Age: '''Capranix live naturally to around 120 years. * '''Size: Medium * Speed: 30ft * Languages: '''You can speak, read and write Common and Capra. * '''Sure-footed: '''You have advantage on Strength and Dexterity checks that would result in you being knocked prone and on ability checks to keep your footing. * '''Horns: '''Your horns are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the damage normal for an unarmed strike. * '''Naturally Discerning: You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Insight or Perception. Capranix - Pathfinder Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Capranix are hardy and sensible, necessary traits to survive the mountains. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom. * Type: Capranix are humanoids with the goat subtype. * Size: Capranix are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Capranix have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Capranix begin play speaking Common and Capra. capranix with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Catfolk. Defensive Racial Traits * Stability (1 RP):' '''Capranix receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. * '''Mountain-Born '(1 RP): Capranix gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks made to cross narrow ledges and on saving throws against altitude fatigue and sickness. * Stubborn '''(2 RP): Capranix gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a member of this race fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect. This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the capranix has a similar ability from another source, it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. Movement Racial Traits * '''Mountaineer (1 RP): Capranix are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb checks or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. * 'Terrain Stride '(1 RP):Capranix can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while travelling on mountains or hills. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. Offensive Racial Traits * 'Horns '(2 RP): Capranix have two curled horns upon their head. A capranix can make a natural headbutt attack dealing 1d4 damage with their horns as an attack action. The horns also convey a +2 racial bonus to all attempts to bull rush. Category:Homerules Category:Capranix Category:Races